Put It On Me
by charmingchrissy1
Summary: He pressed his lips onto Kuroko's and flipped him over so he was beneath him. The redhead kissed him with so much hunger, so much passion. It was wild and reckless, but Kuroko soaked in every moment of it.


**Summary:** Kuroko didn't know when his feelings for Kagami had begun, but he wasn't about to let Kagami leave without making sure he knew how badly he wanted him.

 **Author's Note:** This one-shot was inspired by the song _Talking Body_ by Tove Lo, however I prefer the Andie Case version. Check out her version if you're curious about the song that inspired this one-shot. Thanks for reading! Please review and enjoy!

 **Warnings:** Sexual Content, boy x boy action

* * *

 **PUT IT ON ME**

Kuroko wasn't sure what was going through his head. Kagami was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. The smaller boy crawled over to Kagami and sat close beside him. His blue eyes stared down at the redhead, who smiled weakly and looked at Kuroko. His scarlet eyes were so beautiful when he was in a complete calm. Kuroko licked his lips and looked at Kagami's lips for a moment before looking back to his eyes.

In one month, Kagami and Kuroko would be going their separate ways. The redhead had been scouted like crazy during his final year of high school. Every school had gone after him and it made Kuroko sad to think their time together was almost over. The smaller boy wasn't sure when it happened, but he had fallen in love with the redhead. He wasn't sure if Kagami felt the same way, but he intended to find out.

"What's wrong?" Kagami asked when he saw Kuroko's hesitant look.

The small teal haired boy swallowed hard as he looked down at Kagami, who was lying calmly on the floor with a pillow under his head. When Kuroko didn't answer, Kagami tilted his head slightly. He was about to say something, but he stopped when Kuroko hovered over him.

The redhead watched Kuroko's face as the small boy straddled him, sitting on his hips. His hands were on either side of Kagami's body and his hair was falling into his pretty blue eyes. It was very seductive and Kagami bit his lip as Kuroko leaned forward slowly. Kagami sucked in a breath when Kuroko's breath tickled his collarbone. His hands instinctively moved to Kuroko's hips. He gripped them tight as Kuroko's tongue gently moved against Kagami's skin.

Kuroko found the ring that was on the chain around Kagami's neck. He bit the ring and pulled at it slightly, tugging Kagami's neck. The redhead's hand moved from Kuroko's side and softly caressed the smaller boy's face.

Kuroko's heart was pounding; he could feel his skin crawling, and the excitement building. He didn't expect Kagami to react in such a way; it made Kuroko feel like the redhead was completely at his mercy. The hand still on Kuroko's hip moved to the boy's ribs and slowly to the middle of his back. Kagami stared into Kuroko's eyes and with his other hand; he gently pulled his necklace from Kuroko's pouty lips. The redhead stared at Kuroko's lips and swiftly sat up.

He pressed his lips onto Kuroko's and flipped him over so he was beneath him. The redhead kissed him with so much hunger, so much passion. It was wild and reckless, but Kuroko soaked in every moment of it. He reached for Kagami's perfect body and put his hands on his bare skin. It was so intoxicating that Kuroko didn't ever want to be removed from him.

Kagami pulled away from Kuroko and panted lightly and shivered at Kuroko's touch over his ribs and chest. The redhead felt like he was drunk from the kiss and he wanted more. He captured Kuroko's lips in another hot and steamy kiss, feeling himself wanting to rip off all their clothes. The blue eyed boy moaned as Kagami started trailing kiss down his jawline and neck. When he pulled back, Kagami reached for the bottom of Kuroko's shirt and peeled it off of his body easily.

Before the redhead could kiss him again, Kuroko placed his hands on Kagami's chest. He sank back and watched as Kuroko grabbed the bottom of Kagami's shirt. A low growl escaped from Kagami as Kuroko licked and kissed Kagami's soft skin. His fingertips gently glided over his body, making Kagami feel like he was going to melt. Never had he known a touch to be so weakening before. Kuroko smiled when he got to Kagami's nipples. He smirked as the redhead moaned and trembled when Kuroko's tongue flicked at it.

Kagami bit his lip and let his head fall back as one of Kuroko's hands slowly trailed down Kagami's abs. He slowly unbuckled Kagami's belt and undid the button before slowly pulling the zipper down. The redhead moaned with pleasure when Kuroko's hand started to tease his hardening member. The teal haired boy wasn't going to let Kagami take control. On the court, Kagami was always in control, but not here. Kuroko would love him right, he'd go slowly, he'd tease him, and make him crave it until it drove him crazy.

Kagami tensed when Kuroko's kisses started moving down towards his pants. As the blue-eyed boy pulled down Kagami's pants and underwear the redhead stopped him and panted slightly. He turned Kuroko's face up to him in a forceful, yet gentle grip. Kagami kissed the small boy's lip and bit it gently, causing the boy to moan with desire.

"You're sure about this?" Kagami asked in a husky, breathless voice.

"Yes, I want this," Kuroko replied with a small nod. Kagami licked his lips and scooted back from Kuroko. He grabbed the boy behind his knees and pulled him down so he was completely beneath the naked redhead.

"I'll love you right then," Kagami whispered into Kuroko's ear as he moved down to take off the boy's pants and underwear.

* * *

-/-

* * *

It was everything and more than Kuroko had imagined it would be. The feeling of Kagami's touch, his kisses, his licks, and the feeling of his skin were burned into his brain. Even though Kagami was leaning back against the wall with only a thin sheet covering his manhood. Kuroko was curled up into him with his head resting against his muscled chest. Kagami was subconsciously stroking Kuroko's bare back in an affectionate manner.

"I want you to stay," Kuroko finally voiced quietly, gaining the redhead's attention. He looked down at Kuroko, who wrapped his arms around Kagami's torso. "Stay with me, we can do this all the time."

Kagami chuckled lightly and leaned down, pressing his lips on Kuroko's forehead. He didn't really want to leave either; it was bad enough that they hardly got to see any of their upperclassman since they all graduated the previous year. The worst part about it all though was Kagami wished he and Kuroko had done all of this sooner. It just felt so right to him and leaving now was going to be harder than it already was.

"I can't stay," Kagami said sadly, and Kuroko frowned as he crawled onto Kagami's lap and stared into his eyes. The redhead touched Kuroko's face and brushed his teal locks from his eyes. "Come with me," Kagami whispered, and Kuroko's eyes widened. "You haven't picked a school, yet so you can come with me."

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko breathed as he redhead leaned forward and kissed the smaller boy softly.

"Come with me to Los Angeles," Kagami said as he grabbed Kuroko and flipped them over so he was below him. The teal haired boy stifled a laugh as Kagami laid his perfect body against his.

"Only if we do this again," Kuroko said with a mischievous grin. Kagami smirked as he started trailing kisses down Kuroko's body. The teal haired boy moaned and arched his back as Kagami slowly reached his hardening member.

"This? You want this again?" Kagami asked as he teasingly licked it.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko whined and gasped as the redhead proceeded to make love to Kuroko all over again.


End file.
